Girl All The Bad Guys Want
by urharmony
Summary: Emma Nelson is the girl you look at, but never touched. She was all Sean Camerons. A guy like Jay Hogart, a loser.. would never get her. Until he changes himself and becomes one of the cool people. What if they all found out? How would Emma feel? Jemma!
1. There She Goes

Jayson Hogart walked through his Degrassi High School. To be truth full, he wasn't so popular. At all, actually. Look at this, look at what he wore.

His white sneakers walked and squeeked on the school floor, people eyed him as he walked by. He blinked nervously a couple times and put his head down. He wore a plade red sweater and he waved his bang to the side so his hair was gelled straight to the side.

Kind of odd.

Like he was. Jayson Hogart was a loser.

"Jay" called someone and he turns to nod as a greeting and his friend laughed "You should of came to my house last night. You missed the best episode of Spiderman"

Jay laughed a little going to his locker "you know me Spin, I'm not so into Spiderman" he confirms and looks over to him "Cause Batman could kick his ass" he taunts and Spinner laughs a little.

Jay opened his locker for a couple books to fall, he cursed under his breath.

"It's alright. I got it" Spinner insists and bends down to get it.

A foot came out and kicked the books right out of Spinner's hands. Jimmy laughed standing with Craig and Peter. "Woops" he taunts.

Spinner frowns "Whatever" he mumbles under his breath.

Jay huffs rolling his eyes and goes around the guys picking his books back up.

Peter eyed Spinner "got something to say, dick weed?" he stepped closer and Spinner looked away.

"Come on guys" Craig confirms to his friends as the bell rang.

"Yeah" nods Jimmy "Ain't worth it" he spat down near Spinner's feet who ugh'd in disgust.

He took his 2 friends away and passed Jay, Jay held his glare back on Jimmy. "Loser" snickers Peter passing him too.

Jay shook his head watching them even bully their other friends J.T and Derek as they passed to shove them against lockers.

"What morons" Spinner angers, next to Jay.

Jay nods "Yeah. Ignore them" he confrims putting the books he dropped back into his locker.

"God" J.T said stepping to them rubbing his chest "Jimmy just keeps hitting better and better" he said sarcastically.

"You could take him" Jay says getting his history book.

Derek came in to give him an insane look "Are you kidding?" snapped Derek.

Spinner nods with a snort looking at Jay "Easy for you to say. You can definatly take them. That's why they won't lay a hand on you" admits Spinner.

J.T and Derek nodded in agreement and Jay snickers starting to walk to class with them.

"Are you joking?" Jay snaps "Jimmy and his minions stab my back and say shit to me all the time. Your not the only victim" he insists.

The late bell rang and Derek scoffs "I hate them" they looked over to Jimmy and his crew of Peter, Craig and new comer Sean, Ashley, Paige and Emma Nelson.

Jay looked up to see Emma Nelson laughing with her friends. She was so beautiful "Uh oh" sang Spinner in his ear.

Ellie and Liberty came over and Ellie rolled her eyes as Liberty went on about whatever was coming out of her mouth "can someone shut her up before my ears bleed?" she begged looking to her friends for help.

"I'm just saying..." drifts Liberty "The half of the school has a percentage of-"

"Oh no" said J.T "smart talk" he warned them and Derek laughed a bit.

"What's wrong with you?" Ellie questions waving a hand in front of Jay's face who blinks, looking away for Ellie to look at what he was "Emma Nelson? Again" she huffs.

Spinner laughs "Your obsessed. Your never going to get her unless your one of them" he did a disgusted look looking at Jimmy's crew.

"Yeah" snorts Derek "And who wants that?" he rolled his eyes.

Jay looked over "Yeah whatever Derek" he snickers "You've never thought about going to the other side? Never dreamt of it? They have everything laid out to them" Jay sadly said watching Sean Cameron pick Emma up over his shoulder.

She was laughing and it looked like slow motion. She was like an angel.

_Her arms are crossed_

_shes staring at the ground_

_her hairs a mess_

_it falls in her eyes_

_wearing what she wore last night_

_there she goes again_

_she dont need a boy friend_

_shes gonna have her fun_

_and never let it go to far_

_but she'll party like a rock star_

_I saw her out dancing_

_she was teasing all the freshmen_

_they were trying to make their moves but getting shot down_

_there she goes again_

_going out with her best friend_

_getting up on stage_

_to play a little air guitar_

_and under that strawberry skin_

_she dont need a boy friend_

_shes gonna have her fun_

_and never let it go to far_

_but she'll party hard_

_She'll party like a rockstar_

_don't you fall for her_

_you'll be hanging on a broken heart..._


	2. Tryin To Be A Touch Guy

Emma Nelson.

She wasn't a girl in Jay's grade, she was a year younger actually. But it didn't change a thing. She still hung out with the graduates of this year and she was everything any guy would want.

She had the long silky blonde hair, the perfect body, the curves and the big brown melting chocolate eyes.

Jay had fallen for Emma since grade 10 when she first came at grade 9.

But, she never noticed him...not that he ever made an effort.

Why would he? She was taken anyways by Sean Cameron.

Sean Cameron was the schools bad boy. The one girl's would fight over, but Emma didn't have to put up a fingure. He came to her. It was some spell Emma had over guys.

Jay saw her in break ups, her best days and her worse days.

He knew when she was upset and he'd kill just to see that bright smile she did whenever her life was happy.

"Jayson" snaps someone and he turns. Ellie rolled her eyes "God, I've been calling you for a minute"

"he's thinking of Emmaliegh" sang Derek in a taunting voice.

Jay glared hard because the blonde just walked in to. They shared History together and she sat right in front of him. Jay coughs leaning back and Derek and Ellie shared a laugh.

Emma's friend Manny came in and smiled "hey Em" she greets.

"Hey" Emma smiled back as her friend sat beside her "How was your weekend?"

"fine I guess" shrugs Manny. Jay kept his eyes down on his note book. "Hey I heard you and Sean had another fight" she frowned sadly.

Emma nods and shrugs her left shoulder "we're okay now...we just, keep fighting. From nothing, you know?"

Jay urged himself from doing snoopy dances.

God, he really was a loser.

He even rolled his eyes at himself and Mrs.Kwan came in "Alright class, open your books" she confirms.

The rest of the class walked in and came into the class, getting books and everything out.

"Hey babe" Sean softly said sitting in front of Emma and leans back kissing her softly on the lips that Emma sadly returned. They were okay now but why were they fighting?

She hated when they fought.

"Mmm" Craig bit his teeth together eyeing Emma kiss Sean back "Can I borrow her for a night?" he teased and Manny laughs bitting the end of her pen.

Sean jokenly glared and turned around. Emma hit Craigs arm and they shared a friendly laugh.

Jay eyed the scene, if someone did that to her when he was around and was with her...he'd snap them.

Emma was like a fragile glass. Look but don't touch. You needed to respect her. She wasn't hot, she was beautiful.

...And they didn't even notice him.

"Manny, do you have a pencil?" questions Emma to her best friend who looks through her pencil case and passes it.

Emma went to grab it for it to snap out of Manny's hand "Sorry Em" she apoligised and went to get up.

Emma shook her head "I got it" she stood up and leaned down.

Jay leaned back, his eyes narrowing at all the guys watching Emma bend and pick up her pencil.

He wished he could do something about it. Anything.

But she was clueless and sat down with the class in silence going back to work. She was the girl all the bad boys wanted.

_And when she walks_

_all the wind blow and the angels sing_

_and she doesnt know that its me_

_cause shes watching wrestlin_

_creamin over tough guys_

_listening to rap metal_

_turn tables in her eyes_

_its like a bad movie_

_shes looking groovy_

_if you were me you'd be screaming_

_"someone shoot me"_

_as i feel miserbly trying to get the girl all the bad guys want_

_cause shes the girl all the bad guys want_

_she'll never know that im the best that she'll ever have.._

_she broke my heart i wanna be sedated_

_all i wanted was to see her naked_

_now im watching wrestlin_

_trying to be a tough guy_

_all i gots is a mopod_

_its like a bad movie_

_shes looking groovy_

_if you were me you'd be screaming_

_"someone shoot me"_

_as i fell miserbly trying to get the girl all the bad guys want_

_cause shes the girl all the bad guys want_


	3. Dirty Little Secret

Jay sat in Ellie's house with everyone sitting together. J.T had his arm over Liberty.

The loser couple of Degrassi.

Derek giggled a little watching the two trying to make out "Is that not the grossest thing you've ever seen?" he taunts to Spinner and Jay.

They had to laugh and Jay shook his head.

"finally" Spinner breaths as the basement door opened.

"Sorry" Ellie came down the stairs holding the pizza "The guy wouldn't let me go without paying $5 tip" she rolled her eyes putting the tray down.

They dug in and Jay picked his up taking a bite, Spinner shoved all into his mouth.

Ellie took one and sat down to snort before eating "And of course the cheerleaders were there with their little boy toys" she mocks.

"really?" Liberty snorts with her "lemme guess, they didn't have to pay tip"

"THANKYOU!" Ellie yells throwing hands in the air "Someone notices"

Jay chuckles for Ellie to glare "What?" he laughs finishing his pizza and Ellie put hers down standing in front of him, he gave a wierd look from the couch.

"you never say one bad thing about the cheerleaders" Ellie angers.

She loved when they bad talked them, it was her only fun in world.

"Yeah he does" reminds J.T "he made fun of Paige just the other day"

"Let me rephrase" Derek helped out "Jay doesn't make fun of Emma Nelson" he smirks.

Jay just smiled shaking his head.

"she'll never like you" admits Libertly.

Jay glared over to her "Gee thanks Lib" he said in sarcasm and looks down.

"I think you could" J.T tries lightening up the mood and turns to his girl friend "Let the man keep his hope"

"I can do it" snapped Jay "Im just...not her.. type" he slowly says.

"Not her species" snorts Ellie laughing, Spinner joined in.

"Fine" Jay stands up "I'm sick of you idiots laughing at me for this. I can change" he confirms "I could be cool"

Spinner had to laugh harder until Jay smacked him in the head. He coughed and rubbed the sore spot.

"Say your right" admits Derek... since Jay really was their leader. He had the effects of being cool "What would you do if you were popular"

"fuck Emma Nelson" Spinner answered for him.

Jay rolled his eyes walking over J.T's feet and up the stairs.

"oh poor boy" jokes J.T hollering up to him and Jay slammed the door shut.

Ellie decided to check up on Jay that night and knocked on his door room "Jayson?" she calls and opens it.

He was attacking his room. "Hey Nash" he breaths looking for something.

"God, loose something?" she taunts.

"Yeah, my dignity" Jay snapped back and she raised an eyebrow "Im doing it. I'm sick of being unnoticed"

"Is this about what Spinner said? How he laughed about you being popular?" Ellie crossed her arms leaning on the door frame.

She squinted her eyes a bit trying to see Jay but his room light was out and he kept running back and forth.

"I'm doing it" Jay finally puts the light on.

Ellie's mouth fell. The boy cleaned up good. Jay had his sided hair finally just straight down and smooth. It brushed on his forehead and he wore baggy-ish jeans and a plain black shirt with a chain necklace.

"Wow" she admits.

He grins and puts on his old black hat backwards.

He could pull this off. . .

_let me know_

_that i've done wrong_

_when i've known this all along_

_i go around a time or two_

_just to waste my time with you_

_you are the only one that needs to know_

_i'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_dont tell anyone _

_or you'll be another regret_

_who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_its the best way_

_we survive_

_you are the only one that needs to know_

_i'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_dont tell anyone _

_or you'll be another regret_

_who has to know?!!_


	4. Oh I Think They Like Me

Girls stood at their lockers, some in pink, wearing their famous skirts and best make up.

The school doors opened and a brand new Jay came in.

The girls by the lockers all dropped their jaws.

"Who is that?" stared Paige watching Jay Hogart passed them and they all gawked.

Ashley waved her hand in front of her face for some air "Damn" she breaths.

Hazel giggles a little and Darcy whistled after him.

Jay just gave a famous smirk and shook his head looking down.

He couldn't believe this was working!

"Hey new kid" called someone and Jay gave a wierd look to roll his eyes.

Of course they'd think he was new. Whatever...he could deal with that. He turned to Jimmy and Craig.

"You look farmiliar" Jimmy eyed him and Jay raised an eyebrow.

Wonder if you could figure it out, idiot.

"I'm Jimmy" he put his hand out, pasting the question out of his head.

It didn't bug him.

But even Jay shook his hand and looked to Craig who nods "Craig" he slapped his hand.

They stared at him and Jay gave a wierd look.

What the hell did they want?

"name" states Jimmy and Jay oh's in his head to cough.

"Jayson H-" your a new kid Jay! "Jay Holland" he signed.

Great name, sarcasm. Okay, so he panicked? Who wouldn't at his state.

"Well aren't you going to introduce your new friend to us?" Paige practically purred standing with the girls eyeing Jay.

Amy added herself to the group, she was the whore of the school. She played a little smirk on her lips looking Jay up and down. Nice bod.

Jay looked around wondering where a certain blonde girl was.

But so far without her right now, his reputation was boosting, which meant more points for him.

He did it!

Not even hard either. He had an urge to smirk or at least chuckle.

"Theres this party tonight" Amy put her hands on Jay's strong arm and smiled "you should come"

"Yeah man" Craig nods to him "beer and everything"

"alright I'll be there" Jay agrees nervously.

"Great" Amy bit her lower lip eyeing him like he was prey "Its the ravine, in the woods just downtown. See you there at 10?" she questions.

"you got a car right?" Jimmy then laughs "who am I kidding? You definatly do. See you there man" he pats his back and leaves.

They all did eyeing him as they left.

And they liked what they saw.

Jay leaned on the locker to grin, easier said then done. His eyes widen.

A car?!

_oh i think they like me_

_oh i think they like me_

_oh i think they like me_

_oh i think they like me_

_oh i think they like me_

_when they hurt me on the other one_

_its only right if i hit you with another one_

_players wanna be me_

_haters wanna fight me_

_girl you better do the right thing_

_and stick with me_

_you could be just like me_

_fuckers mad_

_cause they cant stand up to me_

_oh i think they like me_

_oh i think they like me_


	5. ShakeTramp

Jay let a breath out "Thanks Spin, it means a lot" he confirms in Spinner's garage.

They walked around a beat up black civic.

"Still don't see why we couldn't do it at your house" he admits working under the car.

Jay put the front trunk up and scoffs "The Mother isn't so well being today" he says sadly.

Spinner frowned and nods.

"So whos car is this?" questions Spinner getting up from under the car.

Jay worked with the engine and shrugs his left shoulder "It was my dads"

"And now you just want to fix it up for no reason?" Spinner raised an eyebrow

He knew his best friend better than that.

Jay snickers "No. I'm...going to the ravine. Jimmy told me to bring my car" he mocked.

Spinner this time snickered at Jay "Jimmy" he mocks back and nods "I heard you were with them today"

"I told you I could do it" Jay kept working on the car.

Spinner eyed him and shook his head looking down "Yeah you did" he bent down and picked up goggel classes.

Jay put on a mask over his face and got a paint stick. He pressed the botton on the end and orange paint slowly went against the car, spraying the orange paint on it.

Hours later at night the orange car was racing down the highway. And it looked amazing. As if a new car. Jay grinned inside of it.

He finally reached the ravine and Craig walked over to his car when he parked "Sick" he breaths. Jay got out and gives a simple shrug, had to play it like he owned it forever.

"That is a nice car" said another voice.

Jay turned to Sean Cameron. Oh shit. Jay coughs and nods "Yeah, honda civic" Jay pats the top.

"Sean Cameron" Sean slapped Jay's hand.

Who doesnt know? "Jay Hog-" Jay huffs at himself "Holland" he corrects

Sean nods and turns to come back with Miss. Emma Nelson. Jay's breath was caught in his throat.

"Here" Sean passed him a beer while slipping around Emma's waist.

Emma eyes Jay. He looked really familiar "Hi" she nicely said "I'm Emma" she greets since Sean wouldn't. Such a boy friend...

Jay shrugged his nervous-ness off and nods "Jay Holland"

"are you new?" Emma questions and Jay coughs once to nod and she eyes him nodding "I swear I've seen you before"

Jay's breath stopped. O god, she didn't know did she? A part of him jumped for joy that she actually noticed him, but the other was scared for she'd know he was a fake.

The angel then smiled "Oh well... welcome to Degrassi" she nicely says and rolled her eyes playfully "Our greatest nightmare"

Jay let out a little smile while Sean and Craig laughed.

"Oh my god Em" giggles Manny running over to her and grabbed her away from Sean, Emma yelped a bit to end up laughing with her. "Paige just got beer spilt all over- oh. Why hello there" she drunkenly said.

Emma saw Manny eyeing Jay and laughs a little at her friend and her reputation "Jay this is Manny, Manny this is Jay" she introduced, Manny glanced at her "the new kid..." she drifts.

Manny smirks wrapping her hands around Jay's arm "then I should show you around"

Jay was dragged away and connected eyes with Emma before he left.

"Sweet car" nods Sean to Craig.

They decided to follow and Emma joined, Jay was excited by all the dancing, laughing, drinking and the music blasting.

Everyone was having a wild time

_ba ba ba da badda badda budda da da_

_should I let you down_

_to get that sound_

_And i hate you more_

_is your face still sore_

_I guess it all depends_

_im a little crazy_

_but i could always hide it_

_try a little more_

_little more_

_little more_

_you slap like a bitch_

_and you take it like a whore_

_ba ba ba da badda badda budda da da_

_should I let you down_

_to get that sound_

_And i hate you more_

_is your face still sore_

_i can still pretend_

_i guess it all depends_

_try a little more, little more_

_Should i let you down?_

_ba ba ba da badda badda budda da da_

_na na ana anana_

_na na _

_YEAHHH! _

_face down. _

_I know what you scream about_

_don't let me down_

_the guilt in me and hurt in you_


	6. Don't Pretend You Love Him

Emma slowly walked to Sean's auto shop. She had her head down and played with her hands to bump into a solid figure.

"Oh uh" she looked up from recovering to see Jay Hogart, she smiled a little "Sorry" she shyly said.

Jay grins back "It's okay. What are you doing here?" he asked oddly.

Emma laughs a little "Boy friend works here" she said.

"Oh" saddens Jay to shrug it off and nods and she gave him a wierd look "What?" he asks back.

She laughed which sung in his ears "What are you doing here?"

"Oh" Jay chuckles "Craig said I could have a spot in here" he proudly said leaning on a counter.

Emma nods with him smiling a little "So your going to be working here?" she asks and he nods.

"Hey baby" came a voice splitting the two apart. Sean. He smiled kissing her then turns to Jay "Craig said you can start working right now if you want"

"Yeah, that's cool" agrees Jay.

Sean nods pointing to the back "The shop has everything. You can basically do what you want. Boss is never here" he jokes.

Jay took the hint and left them be, checking out a car behind them and sneaking glances.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" smiled Sean and Emma frowned.

"Sean..." she drifts ready to explan.

Sean huffs letting her go "Lemme guess. Your too busy for me, right?" he taunts.

Emma scoffs "Well fuck Sean, my dad is sick. He needs help around the house" she confirms.

"He'll get better" shrugs Sean.

Emma stared at him in disbelieve "Do you not listen to me at all?" she goes to leave and he grabs her hand.

He turned her back to him and huffs madly "What'd I do now?" he bitters.

Jay glanced at the scene playing with some tools.

"The fact that my Dad isn't flu sick Sean. I told you he has cancer" she looked away from him to glare back "You don't even listen, the fact that you don't even care"

"That's not true!" yells Sean.

Emma shook her head tearing up "Whatever. I got to go help him, I'll tell him you said to 'get well' " she bittered and walked away.

Sean clenched his teeth together "What the fuck?!" he paunched the wall beside him.

Jay watched Emma leave until out of sight and back to Sean... not that he cared but "you okay?" he asks.

Sean looks over to him and huffs shaking his head no "We feed off of our misery" he confirms.

Sean didn't say anything eles so Jay left it at that.

They picked they're cars and began working away in the auto shop.

Jay wondered if Emma was okay.

How could Sean just forget or not even listen to her?

He'd give all ears if she were his.

Specailly with a matter of her Dad having cancer.

...his mother was a drunk.

He eyed Sean over by Craig laughing a little. How could a guy that had Emma Nelson, be in a fight with her...and seem so happy?

He didn't deserve her.

_fer sure_

_maybe_

_fer sure_

_not_

_look at the mess we made tonight_

_fuck me in the back seat_

_your always falling in disguise_

_fuck me in the back seat_

_your always quick to compermise_

_this is the end_

_of what we planned tonight_

_we're not falling in love_

_we're just falling apart_

_go and dance the night away_

_this is how the beat goes_

_this is how the beat goes_

_just let your body go_

_i can't go on_

_pretending we're in love_

_you know its not right_

_to love seeing you cry_

_fer sure_

_maybe_

_fer sure_

_not_

_look at the mess we made tonight_

_all the time we wasted_

_pretending we're in love_

_but that's not right_


	7. Swing Life Away

Jay headed for gym class that he was really late for and noticed Derek being shoved down by Jimmy and Peter on his way.

He took a deep breath a jogged over.

"You alright?" Jay helped him up.

Derek shrugs him off and glared "What do you think?'

"Shit man, don't take it out on me" bitters Jay.

Derek shook his head "No, I'll take it out on Jimmy and Peter" he paused "wait, I can't. But you could" he smiled.

Jay scoffs "Are you kidding? I can't start anything with them"

"Why not?" Derek questions "You said it yourself, your in"

"Yeah but I don't want out" Jay confirms.

Derek gave him an insane "Your saying you like these people?" taunts Derek.

"Sure" shrugs Jay.

Derek snickers "they don't even know you"

"It's been a week and your already fucking mad?" Jay angers.

"You have a chance to get back at them for what they did to us" Derek insists.

"maybe I don't want to turn into them" Jay crossed his arms over his chest glaring down.

Derek shook his head sadly brushing the rest of the dirt off him "too late" he mutters and leaves.

Jay left angry too as the bell rang for school being out.

He headed his way to the work out gym and wore his black pants and white wife beater, he tossed his hat to the side.

As he wrapped the white cloth around his fists and looked down.

Why couldn't his friends see how much he wanted this?

How much he wanted Emma...

Speaking of, the girl passed the work out door and glanced twice.

She stopped in front of it seeing Jay paunching the hell out of the paunching bag. She smiled a little and walked in. "A bit angry?" she teased.

Jay looks away from the moving bag and glanced at her, he's been working out for a good hour.

Why was she here? "What are you doing here?" he asks nicely.

Emma sat on the bench behind and shrugs "I have to wait til 4 30..." she explains "My ride is busy for a while"

Jay slowly nods and sits beside her.

He felt so connected to her, she wasn't like them..she was beautiful and true.

He glanced down while she was talking about some homework they had in History to see a little scar on her wrist. Emma looked down to see him looking at it and covered it quickly and her mouth dropped.

"I-...it's old" she said quickly and his blue eyes sunk into her browns.

Why did she feel so comfortable around him?

Jay sadly looked at her and shook his head "Nothing should lead to that" he ran his thumb on her scar softly.

Emma felt her heart skip. Wait, what was that?

"...things aren't so perfect right now" her big brown innocent eyes poured into him "Please don't say anything..." she begged.

Jay gave her an insane look "You have to ask me that? Why would I say something?" he asks and Emma sadly looked down. He could tell she felt horrible. He leaned back and lifted his shirt a bit "Beer bottle smashed into me..." he drifts pointing to a scar.

Emma looked away from his 6 pack to see a deep little scar that would probably be there forever. "Who did it?" she asked quietly.

"My mom gets crazy sometimes..." he lightly chuckles. "No pain is worth it" he seriously said looking deep in her eyes.

"Your so different" Emma was so close to him.

"Yea well..." says Jay "I'm not like other guys...nor people" he grins a little and she did back.

Emma bit the inside of her cheek looking away as he put his shirt down "thats a good thing" she admits.

Jay watched her for a second and stands up "You want a ride?" he questions.

Emma smiled a little getting up and nods "sure" she agrees.

During the ride home Jay would tighten his grip on the steering wheel a little tighter whenever thinking of her, she was right beside him! In his car.

Emma would sneak glances at him until they finally hit home. It was nice, average...way better than his.

"thanks" Emma meant it and slowly shut his door. He watched her until out of sight and drove out of her drive way and towards his house, he noticed a tiny grin across his face.

_am i loud and clear or am i breaking up_

_am i your charm or bad luck_

_are we getting closer_

_or are we just getting more lost_

_i'll show you mine_

_if you show me yours first_

_we'll compair scars_

_and see whos is worse_

_we live on front porchs_

_and swing life away_

_we get by just fine here_

_on minum wage_

_if love is a labour_

_i'll slave til the end_

_i won't cross the streets_

_until you hold my hand._

_Swing life away..._

_swing life away.._


	8. Who Knew

Emma walked up her driveway smiling and slowly frowned. Why was he so different then the other guys?

Something about him...

Emma looked up to see Sean on her porch.

"Hey" she smiled a little as he stood on her steps just staring at her.

Sean looked back the direction Jay went "What was that about?" he snapped a bit.

Emma gave a confused look looking his way, nothing was there.

"Are you okay?" she grins a little playfully.

Sean stood more straight and glared down at her "I'm talking about Jay giving you a ride home" he yells.

Emma fumed on his finger pointing at her and slapped it away taking a step closer.

How dare he accuse her of things?

"Exactly" Emma snapped back at him "**giving me a ride home**" she repeats Sean who looked away.

"yeah I bet it was just a drive" he mutters.

Emma stared at him with shame "You don't trust me"

"I never said that" Sean shook his head no at her.

Emma snickers "Really?" she shook her head at him again "You know, it was just a sweet ride he offered cause my Dad was getting cat scans"

Sean softens when Emma's eyes started to water.

"Em..." he drifts going to hold her.

Emma shoved him off of her "Not even my boy friend could come and pick me up, could he?"

"Em. I would of and you know it. I love you" he confirms.

Emma let a tear drop and shook her head "No, you don't. Your not _in love _with me. If you were, you wouldn't be shoving things down my throat"

With that she stomped around him and into the house.

Sean's sad blue eyes watched her go and slam the door on him.

He slowly turned around and down the steps, towards his car.

When he sat in it he began to think... about him, about her, about them.

He did love Emma.

He did.

But maybe she was right?

Maybe he wasn't in love with her.

Back inside, Emma crashed to her bed. Why did Sean always pick fights with her?

She turned on her back and looked at the cieling.

He wasn't the only one though. Emma knew deep down she didn't love Sean like that.

He was a good guy but ... he wasnt her type of guy.

She closed her eyes and slowly life her arm up to look at her wrist, her finger tip brushed on the old scar.

Jay was the only one whos ever seen that...plus Manny, but that was only because Emma told her. They were best friends...but Jay, Jay wasn't even her boy friend or-or friend yet, and he knew.

She turned on her side and slowly closed her eyes

_I heard a distant early warning  
But I chose to ignore it  
It came back and bit me  
Seems like we're victims of bad timing  
Cause you wanted more than I did  
I can't give you what you need_

She said "hold me, hold me, closely, closely"  
That's when I should have ran  
3.2.1, it's the final meltdown I want out now  
I wish I would've known to doubt you  
I'm better off alone without you  
3.2.1, it's the same old story, love gets gory  
Why'd we have to go and change things?  
Now touching you is such a strange thing

I got so caught up in the moment  
That I forgot what it all meant  
But still I'd do it all again  
You said, "no stings attached, I'm wild"  
I didn't know you're in denial  
And you became my ball and chain

She said, "hold me, hold me, closely, closely"  
That's when I should have ran  
3.2.1, it's the final meltdown I want out now  
I wish I would've known to doubt you  
I'm better off alone without you  
3.2.1, it's the same old story, love gets gory  
Why'd we have to go and change things?  
Now touching you is such a strange thing 


End file.
